Wu Family
by sisKkamjong88
Summary: Story about Kris, Tao, and little baby Fanzi. DLDR! GS!
1. Chapter 1

Wu Family

KrisTao

Romance, Family

T

GS

Note: jangan mbaca kalo ga mau review :3

Ini hanya short fanfic tanpa masalah. Menceritakan kehidupan Wu family dan anaknya FanZi ^^.

.

.

Enjoooooy...

.

.

Sebuah mansion berdiri kokoh di tengah kota beijing, terlihat ramai. Dengan deretan mobil kelas tinggi berjejer dilatar depan, juga sinar benderang sampai keluar dari celah-celah rumah. Bergema tepukan tangan meriah saat seorang laki-laki mengecup bibir wanita yang memeluk pinggangnya. Malam ini Kris dan Tao merayakan hari pernikahan mereka tahun kedua. Dengan tuxedo hitam Kris terlihat sangat tampan. Sedangkan istrinya Tao memakai gaun panjang berwarna peach yang sangat cocok dengan struktur tubuhnya.

Seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di ujung menjentikkan jarinya, dan saat itu juga empat orang koki keluar dari dua pintu besar disisi kiri panggung, mendorong troli Kue tingkat ke atas panggung dua tangga. Kue red velvet dengan cream putih yang menutupinya membuat seorang bayi mungil yang berada di gendongan seorang wanita tertawa bertepuk tangan. Dan membuat sedikit kesusahan seorang pengasuh bayi yang menggendong Fanzi, bayi hiperaktif berusia satu tahun yang sedari tadi melonjak-lonjak ditempatnya.

Kris dan Tao memegang pisau panjang dengan gagang kayunya yg diberi pita berwarna pink, saling tersenyum satu sama lain, dan membuat garis dari ujung atas kue sampai bawah kue yang langsung ditepuki sekali lagi oleh semua yang datang. "Ma.. Ma.. Ma.. Ma.." Fanzi mengoceh saat melihat mamanya memotong kecil ujung kue ditingkatan ketiga dan menyuapkannya kesuaminya tercinta (ihiiiir :v #Abaikan). Tangan fanzi menggapai sang ibu mengisyaratkan meminta gendong. Melihatnya, Tao lalu memberikan kuenya kepada suaminya. Setelah itu menggendong anaknya yang sangat menggemaskan. Kris tersenyum melihat pasangan ibu dan anaknya tersebut. Bersyukur mempunyai seorang istri dan anak seperti Tao dan Fanzi.

.

.

.

Sebuah pintu kayu jati dibuka dan memperlihatkan Tao dan Kris masuk kedalam kamar yang sangat luas. Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul duabelas malam. Setelah pesta besar di mansion besar miliknya berakhir, Kris dan Tao naik ke atas dengan Fanzi digendongan sang ayah.

Kris meletakkan pelan-pelan anaknya di tengah ranjang king sizenya. Membuka jas kecil yang sengaja dibuat khusus untuk anaknya. "naga kecil ini pasti lelah malam ini." Kris berkata pelan saat Tao naik keatas ranjang yang masih memakai gaun peachnya, membawa tissu basah dan pakaian tidur bercorah panda untuk anaknya. "pasti, fanzi biasanya tidur jam sembilan. Tapi, Malam ini Fanzi tidur jam sebelas." Ikut membantu membuka pakaian anaknya, lalu membersihkan tubuh anaknya dengan tissu basah. Setelah selesai memakaikan baju tidur Tao menyelimuti bayinya dengan selimut tebal. Anaknya tampak tidak terusik sama sekali dengan ibunya.

"Sayang" Kris memanggil Istrinya yang sedang melepas gaunnya dan mencari baju tidur di sebuah lemari besar. "apa?" Tao membalikkan tubuhnya, Kris sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Lalu memeluk Tao posesif. "aku mencintaimu" terang Kris sembari menciumi leher Tao. "Aku juga,kris! Aku sangat mencintaimu" tao membalas pelukan Kris. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum dalam pelukan masing-masing. Bersyukur memiliki satu sama lain.

.

.

Yehey :)

Aku balik lagi, dengan ff baru. Dan kali ini shortfic kristao. Rencananya aku akan bikin ini semacam shortfic chapter tanpa complex. Cuma nyeritain manisnya keluarga Wu.

Semoga readers suka ya :)

Aku lebih suka bikin shortfic drpd longfic sebenernya, jd ya, mungkin setiap chapter cuma 1k+ words lebih panjang dari ini, karena ini cuma percobaan. Dan setting waktunya cuma satu hari.

Author liat respon dulu buat fic ini. Jika diatas 20 pasti authors lanjutin :)

Dan jangan ada siders ya. Karena dari awal fic sudah diwarning semua yang mbaca harus review.. Hehehe :)

Oke.. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaa :)))

/Bow/


	2. Chapter 2 : Minggu Pagi

Wu Family

Kristao

Romance, family

T

GS

Note: mbaca harus review. Jangan menjadi pembeli yang tidak membayar makanannya.

.

.

Enjoooooy...

.

.

"Kekeke~... Kekeke~..." Fanzi menepuk nepuk meja kecil di depan kursi duduk tingginya. Bayi mungil itu menatap ibunya yang tengah memasak di dapur. Gigi susunya yang seperti biji timun menggigiti mainan karet. "Mamama~... Mamama~..." Fanzi mengoceh ditempatnya, tangannya bergerak seperti meremas-remas. Tao yang melihatnya tersenyum. "ada apa sayang?" Tao meletakkan sup kepiting, masakan terakhir di minggu pagi ini. "Papapa~... Papapa~..." Fanzi berbicara khas bayi dengan aksen cadelnya. "cha~ ayo kita bangunkan dady." Tao mencuci tangannya di wastafel lalu menggendong anaknya. Tao berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Setelah masuk dan menutup pintu kamar, Tao berjalan di ranjangnya. Kris masih tidur tengkurap diatas dengan kepala miring ke kiri. Mulutnya sedikit menganga -_-, nafasnya keluar masuk teratur. "Cha~ baby, bangunkan papa." Tao menunjuk Kris dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak menggendong Fanzi. "papa, ayo bangun sarapan." Tao mencontohkan anaknya dengan suara bayi. "papa.. Ngun.. Lapan.." Fanzi meniru kata Tao tapi dengan kalimat yang berbeda. Karena Fanzi belum lancar berbicara. "Tao tersenyum, menurunkan anaknya dipunggung suaminya. "Ngun~.. Ngun~.." Fanzi menepuk punggung papanya. Lalu merangkak naik lebih keatas. Tanpa disangka Fanzi menarik rambut pirang ayahnya! "hihihhi... Ngun ngun.. Pa.. Ngun.." Tao tertawa melihat suaminya meringis karena tindakan anaknya. Dengan hati-hati Tao melepaskan tangan mungil anaknya dari surai suaminya. "sayang, tidak boleh begitu. Tidak boleh menjambak rambut ayah" Tao sedikit mendelik agar anaknya mengerti bahwa itu tidak boleh dilakukan. Anaknya menatap mamanya dengan pandangan mengerti. Tao tersenyum melihatnya. "lebih baik Fanzi cium ayah saja." Tao memindahkan Fanzi didekat ayahnya, Fanzi langsung mencium ayahnya. Lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi ayahnya, "Ngun.. Pa.." Kris membuka sedikit matanya. Celah matanya menatap mata Fanzi yang sangat mirip seperti ibunya. Fanzi mengira papanya masih bangun, jadi sekali lagi Fanzi menepuk pipi ayahnya sedikit lebih keras. "kekeke~" Fanzi dan Tao tertawa bersama. "papa, bangun.. Fanzi sudah lapar." Tao mengelus pungung suaminya. "baik.. Papa sudah bangun." dengan perlahan Kris duduk, dan menggendong anaknya. "anak papa sudah lapar? Kalau begitu ayo makan." Kris bangkit berdiri dan menggendong anaknya tinggi-tinggi. Lalu berjalan keluar diikuti Tao dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Kris memompa ban kolam renang mini dihalaman belakang. Lalu mengisinya dengan air. Minggu pagi ini Kris akan mengajak Fanzi bermain air. Kris memakai kaos longgar putih polos, celana kolor berwarna hitam selutut. Yang membuat Kris terlihat tampan.

Tak jauh dari Kris, Tao dan Fanzi duduk di kursi santai yang dilindungi payung besar. Tao memakai kemeja kotak-kotak merah ungu, celana legging hitam, dan menguncir kuda rambutnya. Tao memakaikan celana pendek berwarna biru langit dan pakaian dalam singlet kepada anaknya. Tao memakaikan dua pelampung kecil dilengan tangan anaknya.

Setelah siap, Tao memberikan fanzi kepada Kris. Lalu Kris membawa anaknya menuju kolam renang. Sedangkan Tao tersenyum melihat ayah dan anak itu dikursi santai tadi. Sembari menunggu anaknya Tao mengupas buah jeruk sebagai mpasi (makanan pendamping air susu ibu) untuk anaknya.

Kris memasukkan fanzi pelan-pelan kedalam kolam kecil dengan bola warna-warni yang mengambang di air. Fanzi terlihat senang dan menepuk-nepuk permukaan air. "hihihi~.. Ail.. Ail.. Pa.. Ail.." Fanzi mengoceh menatap ayahnya. Sepertinya, Anak itu ingin menunjukkan air kepada ayahnya. "ailnya hangat kan sayang?" Kris bertanya, memang Kris mengisi air didalam kolang dengan air hangat. "angat angat.." fanzi bermain dengan bola bola disekelilingnya. Sedangkan Kris ikut menyiprat-nyipratkan air ke anaknya. Tao tersenyum melihatnya.

Sejak tiga bulan yang lalu setiap minggu pagi jam 09.30 Kris akan mengajak Fanzi berenang jika tidak ada kegiatan. Itu untuk melatih keseimbangan. Dan hanya sekitar 20 menit saja.

Kris mengangkat Fanzi dari kolam renang saat anaknya mulai menggigil. Saat melihatnya Tao segera menyiapkan handuk. Tao menerima fanzi dengan handuk ditangannya lalu memeluk anaknya. Mereka duduk dibawah payung. Setelah Fanzi tidak menggigil dan sudah kering, Tao mengoleskan minyak telon ke tubuh anaknya, "Fanzi asyik main sama papa?" Tao bertanya. "tentu saja fanzi sangat senang." Kris membalas perkataan Tao dengan senyum mengembang. "eung eung.." pekik senang Fanzi dengan tangan keatas, Tao memasangkan kaos panjang berbahan katun dengan gambar pesawat biru.

Setelah selesai memakaikan baju Tao memberikan jeruk yang sudah dikupasnya untuk Fanzi. Jeruk mandarin yang sangat manis kesukaan Fanzi. Kris melihatnya tersenyum. Sama seperti Fanzi, Kris sangat suka jeruk mandarin saat masih kecil.

"ma, besok Fanzi diimunisasikan kan?" Kris bertanya sembari memasangkan kaos kaki kecil di kedua kaki Fanzi. "iya Pa, besok bisa mengantar?" Tao bertanya. "Tentu, besok papa akan mengantar Fanzi imunisasi." Kris berdiri menggendong Fanzi dan menciumi pipi gembul anaknya. Tao ikut berdiri dan membawa piring jeruk yang sudah habis oleh Fanzi.

Satu keluarga itupun masuk kerumah dengan senyum mengembang di masing-masing wajah mereka :)

.

.

.

Akhirnya sudah jadi, fast update kan? Walaupun pendek :/

Aku kristao shipper tp mengapa aku ga dapet feel buat bikin Kristao, jadi hasilnya kayak gini.

Oh iya, nama Fanzi itu ga ada artinya :/ atau aku ga tau artinya, soalnya itu gabungan nama dari yifan sama zitao :D

Adakah yang suka sama ch 2 ini? maaf ya, karena ini bener" short banget :3

Tp aku masih mau bikin lagi jika readers suka :)

Dan menurutku respon ff ini positif banget :D

Makasih banyak ya readers :D

Tambahin review lagi ya :)

Karena aku selalu ngecheck review dari readers, pasti lgsg ketauan kalo ada yg ga review.

Jadi kalo ada satu aja reader yg ga review, lebih baik aku stop disini aja.

Karena susah banget nyari waktu buat nulis di kurikulum 2013 TwT

#Bow


End file.
